


Second Date

by destielismylovesong



Series: First Date Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Second Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight was their second date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/54098443578/first-date-dean-and-castiel-stand-in-the-middle)  
> Song featured in this fic: [All About Us](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QcEQbWtkME), by He Is We feat. Owl City

Dean and Castiel stand in the middle of the room, swaying together in rhythm to the song that’s playing. Castiel’s hand is on Dean’s hip, fingers splayed in the same possessive hold he’d used on the night of their first date.

Tonight was their second date. They’d gone out to a bar, and Dean had played every classic song he loved on the jukebox, telling Castiel about each one- the band, the lyrics, the name of each band member, the story behind each verse. Finally Castiel had pulled him into his arms, effectively shutting him up with a hard, passionate kiss.

They’d spent the rest of the night sitting on one of the couches the bar offered, Castiel’s arm around Dean’s waist, turning the hunter into his embrace, reaching to take a hold of his hand, and kissing him- soft kisses, unhurried and deep, trying to tell him what he couldn’t yet say with words.

They’d left only when Dean couldn’t take it anymore, whispering breathlessly to Castiel that he needed him. Castiel had pressed a soothing kiss to his forehead, murmuring that he needed him too.

But when they’d come home, Castiel had hesitated before following Dean into his bedroom. He’d bitten his lip, looking at Dean nervously, and Dean had stopped, his hand squeezing Castiel’s comfortingly.

"What is it?" he’d asked, concern breaking through his arousal.

"It’s just-" Castiel had hesitated once more and then decided to go for broke. He’d pulled the smart phone the brothers had given him out of his pocket and navigated until he found what he was looking for. He’d led Dean by the hand into his room and set his phone on the nightstand, turning to the other man.

"When I fell," he’d started, “the first thing I felt, besides an overwhelming need to find you, was hunger and thirst. I began to walk until I found a twenty-four hour gas station. When I stepped inside, this song was playing, and all I wanted to do when I heard it-" he’d closed his eyes against the memory "-all I wanted to do was fly to you."

He’d stopped, tears catching in his throat, and Dean had reached for his other hand, wanting to pull him into his arms. But Castiel had opened his eyes and shaken his head, determined to finish.

"It’s not classic," he’d said quietly. “The band members are alive and well, and the lyrics are simple. But this is the song I want to share with you tonight." He’d pressed play and stepped into Dean’s arms, tucking his head under the other man’s chin and relaxing in his hold.

"Take my hand, I’ll teach you to dance," Dean sings along softly with the first line, and Castiel starts against him, surprised. “I’ll spin you around, won’t let you fall down," Dean continues to sing, and Castiel looks up at him, his shock written all across his face.

"What? You didn’t think I’d pay attention to a song you played over and over again?" Dean asks as the song plays on in the background. “I figured it meant something to you, because anyone who just likes this stuff has got to be batshit crazy, and I know you had a phase with the bees and the nudity, but-"

Castiel reaches up and shuts Dean up the only way he knows how, for the second time that night. When he breaks the kiss, breathless, Dean pulls him back in, tucking Castiel’s head underneath his chin again. They continue to sway to the music, and this time they both sing to each other.

"Suddenly I’m feeling brave," Castiel sings into Dean’s chest, and Dean sings back, “Don’t know what’s got into me, why I feel this way."

Castiel tips his head back and meets Dean’s gaze. “Can we dance real slow?" he sings, and feels Dean’s hold on him tighten. “Can I hold you, can I hold you close?" Dean sings back.

They continue to dance, forgetting to sing as they just look at each other, their bodies moving in sync without any thought, even after the song ends and the room is bathed in silence, broken only by their breathing and the soft sounds of their lips meeting.

"We’re doing this right," Castiel sings to him between kisses as he leads Dean to the bed.

"It’s all about us," Dean sings softly in agreement, and they fall to the bed, music and lyrics and the world forgotten as they lose themselves in each other.


End file.
